Sue Me
by Rikku-Spade
Summary: Yeah, I'm a Greaser. Beat me up, injure me, I don't care. Dream Tempist never wanted any trouble, he didn't even want the stupid book, honestly! It was all Noah's fault. And it was Noah's fault he met Ponyboy Curtis and the others. Now he's stuck in Curtis's dept until god knows when. To make matters worse, here comes the meddling Soc girl.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm a Greaser. Beat me up, injure me, I don't care. It doesn't change who I am. I love fights and violence and getting drunk and smoking. I get arrested every other night and have no family. Well, none I can talk to. I'll never get those pretty, fancy Soc girls with the bright eyes and cheerful smiles, who are able to afford those beautiful dresses and hair ribbons they wear. Who'll never look at me like I belong. I'm a Greaser. And I'm proud.

My name is Dream Tempist. Yes, I'm a guy. Don't judge by my name, please. I'm fifteen years old. I'm a pretty short guy I guess. But I don't mind. It helps me sneak in and out of places and squeeze into small spaces. Helps a lot with when I can't afford to buy something if you know what I mean. And I'm pretty sneaky, so yeah.

Where should I start this story off? I guess right before all of the craziness happened is a good place to start. So, it all started with a book..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to my two reviewers, and thanks for the advice, Retro Soul. Normally I would pay a bit more attention to little things like that, for they annoy me a bit, but I guess I got sort of lazy. I apologize for that, no more lazy author. Promise!**

**I forgot to give my disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own The Outsiders or any of it's characters.**

"Dream!"

"What is it, Noah?"

"You know what."

" I thought I told you, there's _no way_ in hell I'm setting you up with my sister."

My best friend, Noah Reeds, crossed his arms "And why is that? She's pretty good lookin', you know I got a thing for red heads." He said, rolling his dark gray eyes.

"She's my _sister. _You're my _best friend. _She looks at you like a little kid. You're practically her kid brother." I explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

"So? I can show her. I'm _all man."_ He smirked slyly as I started gagging. "Now I'm thinkin 'bout not letting you in the car for the ride home today."

"Naw, you wouldn't do that to your best friend." Noah shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool. That's all he ever did lately. Starting high school really changed my good 'ol friend, but I'd never say that to his face.

As we walked down the long corridors of our school, Noah elbowed me "C'mon, at least tell me what she looks for in a man."

"_Boy," I _corrected him, with an annoyed roll of the eye "and she likes smart guys, bet you can't pull that off." I smirked.

He walked ahead of me. Geez, he used to be able to take a joke. "Dream, I'm serious. She's fiery and cute and would look really great with me, you savvy?"

I couldn't stand the thought of my older sister, Sarah, dating Noah.

I couldn't stand the thought of any of my sisters dating Noah.

He was 14, after all. And Sarah was 16 while Jinx was 13. They were all pretty close to his age.

_Just great. _Note the sarcasm.

I didn't know where this was coming from, either. Last I checked, all Noah thought girls were good for was cooking and cleaning. Now he had a date every other day.

"Smart guys, eh?" he said out of nowhere. "I can work with that. C'mon man, we're takin' a trip to the library."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So, Chapter 3 is coming up pretty early just cause I'm bored. Lucky you guys, Ponyboy makes his appearance in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of it's characters. **

Dream Tempist

As we entered the library, Noah wouldn't stop talking. I guess he was a bit excited but he wouldn't tell me his plan. That's the way he was lately, he acted so mysterious and I hated it. Seriously, I needed my best friend that would tell me anything back. Because this Noah was annoying me.

"Hey Dream, why don't you go find a book or something?" he asked.

I scoffed. Me? _Reading?_ Okay, him trying to seem cooler I can take. Playing it off like we weren't friends, I could take. But telling me to go find a book? Did he bump his head or something?

First he wants to date my sister.

Now he wants me to go read.

_Where is my best friend? _Because he certainly wasn't here.

I complied anyway because I didn't want to hang around this guy any longer.

I wandered throughout the bookcases, looking for something that might peak my interests.

_Gone With The Wind_

Didn't look like something I wanted to read, but I remembered Jinx saying she wanted to read it.

Maybe I could do something nice. I took the book out of the bookcase just as some other guy reached for it. I looked up to the other guy.

He had bleach blonde hair and grayish green eyes and he was an inch or two shorter than me.

"Hey, um, would you mind if I borrow that book then you can afterward?" he asked, his voice had the slightest hint of a southern accent.

I raised an eyebrow. Did he _really_ just ask that? I'd call him an idiot but he had about six books in his hand. He was probably smarter than me.

"Uh, no." I answered, walking ahead. He followed behind me "C'mon man, please."

I shook my head, just to be a jerk "No."

At that moment, Noah decided to come strutting into the aisle.

"Hey Dream, found a-" he saw the other guy and his face broke into a smile "Hey Pony, long time no see."

The Pony guy nodded "It's Noah, right?"

"Yeah, is there a problem here?"

"No, not at all." I answered, handing the book to Pony and heading for the entrance.

Noah followed me, a book in his hand about picking up women. _You've got to be kidding me._

The Pony guy was also following "Hey, thanks. I'm Ponyboy Curtis. And you are?"

I didn't answer and kept on my way.

"That's Dream, he thinks he's too cool to talk to people." Noah said.

Alright, that does it.

I whirled around so fast I probably gave the Soc girl passing me whiplash.

"**You've GOT to be kidding me. I'm the one who's too cool? Who here left his best friend at the movies to hang out with some dumb broad? Who here says he doesn't known his best friend when around other people. Certainly not me. Ever since you've started high school-"**

The door was pushed open and knocked me down.

To make matters worse, I fell into a bin of books.

"Karma's a jerk." Noah muttered, exiting the library.

It was just me, Ponyboy, and the person who had entered.

"You alright?" he asked, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, pulling myself to my feet. I looked in the doorway to see who had knocked me down, yet they were gone.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Some Soc girl, she just walked away." Ponyboy shrugged "So, what's with Noah and you?"

I shrugged "Eh, he's just been a jerk lately."

Ponyboy nodded "One minute I'm gonna go check this book out."

H e disappeared then came back a minute later.

"Let's go." He said an we exited the school.

"Need a ride?" I asked him. "My sister usually drivse me and a friend home."

"Um…sure." He nodded and followed me to Sarah's old, brown car.

"_What took so long?"_ Sarah asked quite irritably. Ladies and gentlemen, my lovely sister.

**A/N- Alright, so, no he does not ****owe ****Ponyboy yet. You'll see.**

**And I apologize for this chapter. It was sort of rushed (I was in school while writing it) but I ended up liking it quite a lot. I hope you feel the same.**

**I would like to thank my two reviewers ;) you know who you are**


	4. Author's Note

Sorry guys, not a chapter!

I have started the next chapter though :) so you have that to look forward to

I just finished exam week (thank god!), i've had a lot of Nutella to eat and a lot of things on Tumblr (see, i'm co-writing a story on there)

Also, there's the fact that I'm only twelve and I'm in a program where 20 of the best students in my town go straight from 7th grade to high school (so yeah, I go to high school and take freshman math), so they give us a LOT of homework and stuff. I would finish the chapter now, but I started it in school. I know, excuses excuses.

IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE AND WHEN I CAN MEET RICK RIORDAN, PLEASE TELL ME

Yeah, that was random, but I really want my copy of Mark of Athena signed.

Anyway, guys, if I don't post the chapter by Tuesday, keep on reminding me, please!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Guuuuuys, I love yooou. Retro Soul (can I call you Soul?), Cat, you are now my bestest buddies for life. Yep. So, for ya'll awesome people, here is Chapter 4 of Sue Me**

"How was school?"

"I failed a test."

"Oh…"

And that ended that conversation.

For the whole ride, no one said a thing. Ponyboy had introduced himself and that was that. The car came to a complete stop outside of Tulsa Middle School to pick up my younger sister, Jinx. Her real name was Genevieve, but she had a real way of jinxing people, hence the name.

She slipped in the seat between me and Ponyboy. Who's this guy?" she asked, tucking a piece of short black hair behind her ear. All of the Tempist kids looked completely different, it was hard to believe we were related.

For instance, there was SarahJean (Sarah) with her long ginger hair. Next came me, with me shaggy blonde locks. The only thing the same about us was our eyes.

We all had the same chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Ponyboy." He introduced himself quietly.

"How was school, ViVi?" Sarah asked. She was the only person who didn't call her Jinx. I didn't know why, but that really irritated me.

"I failed a test."

That's my girl.

"Am I the only one of us who's gonna graduate high school?" Sarah muttered, gripping the steering wheel. "Slackers. I have a family of slackers." She continued muttering to herself. I like her, though. Once she starts complaining, it's hard to get her to stop.

Jinx shrugged "I told you I was going to fail." She rolled her eyes.

"You jinxed yourself this time." Sarah said, staring straight ahead at the road.

Ponyboy looked out the window "Nice weather we're having…"he said, trying to change the subject.

"It's raining, of course it's nice." Jinx grinned

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow

"Well, it smells really nice after the rain."

"You're a weird girl." Ponyboy noted.

"Thanks." Jinx nodded, looking over me to try to look out the window .

I rolled my eyes, sitting back so she'll be able to see.

As Jinx was watching the cars drive past us, she started to tell us about her day. I pretended to listen and I liked that Ponyboy wasn't even trying to make her think he was listening. He was just simply reading his book.

After a couple torturous minutes of this, the car stopped.

"This is where I get off." Ponyboy smiled "Thanksfor the ride." He said before leaving the car.

Sarah didn't wait to see if he got inside, she sped off.

I sighed as we got closer and closer to home, and prepared myself for what I knew was coming.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- 2/27/13. Also know as this author's birthday!**

**So, this is a very late update. Sorry bout that, Dream apologizes too. Noah doesn't **** sorry. He's still pretty happy you guys reviewed though. In this chapter, I will introduce my friend's character. So, without further ado, please welcome the meddling Soc girl!**

_Dream Tempist_

As I entered my dark house, a cold chill hit me "Gosh, this place is creepy." Jinx muttered the exact same thing she says everyday. She looked around at all dead animals. Yeah, I said dead animals. My mom really digs taxidermy. And that's just one of the creepy things she does. See, she's a fortune teller, so she does a bunch of weird stuff and takes charms everywhere. Things like that. She seemed to have a client at the moment, so I just went to my room and watched Mickey Mouse by myself. Not really much happened after I came home. Well, nothing worth telling anyway.

The next morning, I threw on a pair of tattered jeans and a white tee shirt. I put on a leather jacket over that and slipped on my sneakers and was out the door. I didn't feel like taking Jinx to school today, Sarah was going to have to do that on her own for today.

Walking down the street was always dangerous for a Greaser, especially one my age. I expected to get beat up, yet what really happened was a complete surprise. "Watch out!" came a feminine voice behind me. Before I could react, something slammed into my back Hard, knocking me down on the hard ground.

I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position and looking around. It was safe to say every part of me hurt. I stole a look at my attacker and nearly face-palmed. It was a pink Shwinn™ bike, tossed onto it's side with the wheels spinning. It was a cute bike, don't get me wrong, it was probably worth more than my entire life savings, but do you know how embarrassing it is to get knocked down by a pink bicycle? It was a good thing no one was around to see that.

I was so caught up in my embarrassment; I forgot that bikes don't just ride themselves, meaning there was a rider. But, where-

"I _told _you to watch out." Someone said obnoxiously.

I looked up to see a girl about my age, no doubt a soc. She had the longest black hair I have ever seen, right up to her hips; her eyes were a violet-ish color. I have to admit, they were pretty.

"Well I apologize, your majesty." I muttered sarcastically, standing up. "Not like you should say, Oh I don't know, sorry_."_

She rolled her eyes, picking her bike up "I'm sorry good sir, there, happy?"

I nodded "Very, thanks for asking."

"You're so obnoxious…"

"You just met me, how do you know-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she mounted her bike, peddling away.


End file.
